Cats and Myths
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Ben helps his catty friend Felicia, aka Feline Fatale find a new home and start a new life.


**Here's a collab story by guestsurprise and myself, starring my oc Felicia from my story, 'Fear the Feline Fatale.'**

**Enjoy and no flames please. Thank you.**

* * *

As Felicia walked through the city tops at night, she smelled the night air but she then let out a slight sigh. She had been ill for a bit and it was starting to get to her. She didn't know what it was. At first she thought it was something she ate, but the pain continued to get worse.

"I don't know if I need to go to the ER or not," she thought to herself.

She then tried to keep herself steady, but she was still feeling weak and couldn't shake the fact that something was very wrong. As she moved her hair back from her face, she didn't see a thief coming up behind her. For you see, she was in a bad part of town and many thieves were desperate to get any money they could. Normally, she would not have been surprised but tonight she was very exhausted.

"Now, if I could…GAAAAAAHHHHH!" She shouted as she felt something cut her across her back. She swirled around angrily and saw the man standing there with a knife!

"GIMME YOUR MONEY!" he shouted; he smelled of alcohol and his voice slurred.

"Back off…" she hissed.

"Who's gonna makes me ladies," he said, now staring harder.

"You're drunk…get away from me you creep," she snarled.

"Stop moving so I can gets ya!" he snapped, now lunging at her. She expertly moved out of the way, but felt that twinge again and that made her grab her side in pain.

"I GOTS YA!" The thief laughed, now grabbing her and slicing into her side! Her shout echoed across the city and from a distance, Ben lifted his head.

"What is the matter Ben?" Rook asked, now drinking his tea.

"Did you hear that?" Ben asked, now looking in the direction of the shout.

"Yes, it sounded faint, but someone was in trouble," Rook said, now quickly putting down his tea. "I will go and check it out."

"No…it is something I can do…" Ben said, now feeling the voice was familiar.

"Ben, are you certain?" Rook asked.

"Yes, I can take care of this; I will let you know what happens," Ben said, now running off into the distance.

Meanwhile, Felicia was finally getting the crook to get away from her! She pulled out her stun gun and she shot the villain right in his chest.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He shouted as he fell down to his knees. She angrily then yanked him by his shirt and swung down by the nearest police station.

"Creep…" she hissed, now punching him hard in the face and knocking him out cold. Once he was out, she weakly tried to get back up the top of the building, but she began to slip due to blood loss.

Ben managed to run to her, hearing the nearby commotion from the fight that just finished, and saw Felicia weakly trying to escape down a nearby ally!

"FELICIA!" He said in horror.

"B-Ben?" she asked, now turning and seeing him but she had double vision. "W-What are you doing h-here?"

"Felicia what's wrong?! Who hurt you?!" Ben asked, now running to her and grabbing her in his hug.

"N-no Ben…don't get too close! I have a deep wound," she said, now losing consciousness.

"Felicia? FELICIA?!" Ben said in horror, now trying to revive her. As he called to his friend, Jocu and Adulato appeared from the darkness and their eyes widened.

"Ben? What are you doing here?" Jocu asked gently.

"Yes, this is most unexpected," Adulato added, now looking at the hero.

"JOCU?! Adulato?! What the heck?! I'm here because of her; what are YOU guys doing here?!" Ben asked, now confused.

"I sensed one of my kind was in trouble and I came to protect them and return them to my realm," Jocu said.

"One that had Lauhinian blood; we both sensed it," Adulato said.

"But there isn't one of your kind here," Ben said.

"There has to be; I sensed it and my senses are never wrong. In fact, the one is near here," Jocu said, now slowly walking forward and staring at the injured girl. "And who is this?"

"I believe this is the one we may be looking for," Adulato said, now sniffing the girl gently.

"Her name is Felicia and she's been attacked; she needs medical attention fast!" Ben said, now looking around frantically for someone to help them. "Can you both teleport us to the hospital?!"

"No Ben; I will take you all to the realm; Vibracio will help us," Jocu said, now gently kneeling and taking the unconscious girl from Ben.

"What do you mean taking her there?! She needs the hospital!" Ben pleaded gently.

"I promise I have this under control; trust me," Jocu said, now gently pulling Ben to him and teleporting them all to the realm. Once in the realm, Jocu quickly called for Vibracio and the herbalist quickly took the girl to the back of the cave and began to tend to her wounds. As Vibracio looked after her, Jocu and Adulato took Ben to the front of the cave and sat him down.

"Ben…I truly believe that young one is part of us; I know she is," he said.

"What? What do you mean?" Ben asked, now accepting some fruit from Jocu.

"She gives the scent of Lauhinian blood; we can know more detail once I look more into her blood through my magic. It may take an hour or so," Adulato explained. Ben nodded and watched as Jocu went back to examine the new girl in their midst and Adulato continued to explain Lauhinian DNA.

"And if she decides, we will ask king Lauhin to change her into a Lauhinian," Adulato explained. Ben's mouth dropped open in shock. Was this really going to happen?!

* * *

An hour later, Ben was sitting next to Jocu, Adulato, Vibracio, and Felicia, who was still asleep. Jocu gave Ben a small smile and chuckled at the hero's confusion.

"Ben, your friend is of Lauhinian blood. She was weak from being attacked but also from our blood in her system. We have removed the blood to keep her well, but that still does not mean she did not absorb a lot of it already. She is part Lauhinian," Jocu said.

"How?!" Ben said in shock.

"It appears she had our blood in her from birth; her mother must have been injected before she was born," Adulato said, now gently watching Felicia peacefully sleep. Ben's jaw dropped and he just stared at them for a moment as Vibracio gently closed his mouth.

"So, she has no idea that she is one of you?" Ben asked, now watching her sleep as well.

"No, we will have to explain to her when she wakes up," Jocu said. "But do not be concerned Ben; we will be gentle with your friend. But it is very rare for humans to live long with our blood; I'm glad we were able to get to her in time."

"I know you will look after her Jocu; I'm just curious to see what she will do when she understands she is part of you all," Ben said. "It's just crazy that Felicia is one of you all! It's kinda cool!"

"Do you think she will be concerned?" Vibracio asked.

"No I don't think so guys; she may be shocked but you all are great. Who wouldn't want to be part of you guys?" Ben smiled.

"That's nice of you to say Ben; we know many humans don't know about us. We are meant to be a mystery and disappear by a certain time. That's why very, very few humans believe in us," Jocu said.

"True, but I'm glad that you all have let some of us into your clan and let us become part of your extended family," Ben smiled.

"And you always will be," Jocu smirked, now pulling the hero to him and giving him a noogie!

"Alright you two settle down; I believe she's waking up," Vibracio chuckled, now pointing at the beautiful young woman.

Felicia started to stir. She felt...better. But how?! She looked over and saw Ben...along with three cat-like creatures! Felicia screamed and tried to run, but Ben stopped her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! It's okay, Felicia! They're friends!" said Ben, trying to calm his friend down.

But Felicia wasn't feeling calm. She tried to run again but Ben pinned her down.

"That's it, Ben." Jocu grinned as he, Adulato and Vibracio closed in on their captive. "Keep her nice and still..."

"BEN! How could you do this?!" Felicia couldn't believe that Ben had her trapped with these monsters! She thought he was the first human friend she ever had! The only friends she could turn to were her cats.

Felicia squeezed her eyes and expected the worst. But then, Felicia started to laugh as she felt herself...being tickled?!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP!" Felicia laughed as she felt the monsters tickling her stomach and sides.

"They'll stop when they want to." said Ben. "They are tickle monsters, after all."

"WHAT?!" Felicia wasn't able to argue back as she was too busy laughing. The monsters tickled her silly until she was growing tired. They stopped at last. Once Felicia managed to regain her breath, Ben explained everything about the tickle monsters, actually called Lauhinians.

"Even though very few people believe in them" the Lauhinians live for joy and laughter and making people happy! Banishing all the negative feelings that bring people down." Ben concluded.

"S-So, why did you bring me to them?!" Felicia asked, still wary. She had gotten used to their apperances, she was just afraid of being tickled again!

Adulato sat beside Felicia." Because we could sense the Lauhinian blood in your veins."

"WHAT?!" Felicia nearly jumped out of her seat until Adulato caught her. "That's not possible! I'm not anything like you!"

"Then how do You explain your powers?" Ben asked.

"Powers?" Jocu questioned.

Ben nodded. "Yeah, she can control kittens with her mind. She used to be a villain named Feline Fatale. But she wasn't a very good villain. The worst she can do was use her kittens to cuddle, snuggle and tickle me. So, she decided to turn good."

"Control kittens?!" the three tickle monsters said together.

Jocu rubbed his chin. "Then she must be part Lauhinian. How else do you explain such a power?"

Felicia wanted to protest. But the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. "I...I guess so. Maybe...maybe you people can help me?"

"Of course we will." said Adulato. Felicia saw the kindness and warmth in his eyes. "I will guide you, Felicia. Become your surrogate father and teach you the ways of our realm. What do you think?"

Felicia was a bit unsure. So much insanity has happened to her in such a short amount of time. She looked to Ben for an answer. She saw the boy smile.

"Felicia, you can trust these guys." Ben said honestly. "I know a it's a crazy world and it's going to be a real adjustment. But it's worth it knowing you finally have a place you can call home...and a family to call your own."

And his words touched Felicia to the core. She smiled and hugged Ben, the one person who accepted her, flaws and all. "Thanks, Ben. I'll never forget your kindness."

Ben returned her hug. "And don't worry. I'll come by once in a while and visit you. I promise." He was a little surprised when Felicia nuzzled her cheek against his.

"Ooh, that sounds simply purrrfect." Felicia mused. She kept nuzzling and cuddling Ben affectionately. She began to purr. She purred a lot. And Ben noticed.

The teenage boy started to blush a little. "Uh, Felicia? You're purring."

Felicia giggled. She got very close to Ben's ear. "Mmm, I am." And she purred some more into his ear before giving him a smooch on the cheek.

The Tickle Monsters laughed when Ben's face turned red as a fire hydrant.

"Oh, yeah. She's going to fit in just fine." said Jocu. His brothers couldn't agree more.


End file.
